Nobody Puts Merlin In A Corner
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: Think Dirty Dancing with Merlin with a lot of OCs for sexy-ness attempt.  Pre-slash
1. Chapter 1

Arthur would be turning 20 in a week's time. It was another year and another feast, one that the royal officials have planned for months ahead of the actual celebration. This year, they've decided to out-do last year's feast, adding quaint and exotic food to go together with the Crown Prince's favourite dishes and inviting well-renowned performers to entertain the royal family and guests of King Uther at the castle.

The town and castle were buzzing with activity and through the castle gates went in baskets and cart-fulls of various fruits, meats and spices as often as one sees entourages of people of different colours, shapes and sizes traipsing across the grounds every of them eager to display their skills of tricks, music and dance.

Merlin was staring at one particular group of entertainers who passed by, all of them attractive in their own individual beauty when a young woman from the entourage noticed him looking and impishly gave him a wink. Merlin's pale face reddened with shy delight and was about to wave at her when an annoyed voice called to him from behind.  
"Merlin! Stop gawping and get those herbs into the storage before it dries up completely!" Gaius snapped at him. The white haired man was busy wiping the sweat from his brow and his face was already flushed from the day's heat.

"Sorry Gaius! Right on it!" Merlin said at once, jogging towards the castle, afraid of Gaius' ire as he was of ruining the herbs that he spent hours to find. 

* * *

"This is not fair! I'm supposed to dance with Illya this time round. Guivret had his turn at Mercia and Northumbria!" complained a dark-haired man to a red-haired woman who was seated at the end of the bed inspecting a swath of bright orange coloured cloth sheer enough for her to glance through to see another man with a shaved head roll his eyes in annoyance.

The bald-headed man, Guivret, explained in a suffering tone, "You twisted your ankle back at Northumbria that I had to cover for you, you dolt. And don't you dare say you're mended now, because I saw you rubbing your leg when you thought I didn't see."

One of the woman dancers with golden curls giggled but quickly smothered it when the dark-haired man scowled at her before protesting to the troupe at large, "My leg! Not my ankle!"

"And that was because you twisted your ankle that you foolishly put too much weight on your leg that it's strained now. You should've used a staff to ease your muscles but you were too proud," Guivret pointed out.

"But-But... Vivace!" the dark-haired man implored to the red-haired woman because she already knows why the dancer, Fredric, was so insistent. Their troupe has always been rewarded handsomely considering how newly established their group was compared to other performance groups and the main dancers are normally given special presents from the host of the celebration in appreciation of their talents. Guivret has been dancing for two performances and in both of them he was given the rings from their hosts' fingers and Vivace has made it a habit to give the main performers an extra portion from the equal share of silver and/or gold as soon as they sold off any valuable gifts.

Vivace sighed, looking around the room as she tried to gather her thoughts. The blond woman, Illya was still trying to hide her grin while the other female dancer with long dark hair tied high on her head, Sebille, merely gave Vivace a shrug. Olivia, another female performer, quietly continued to take out the various coloured costumes from their bundle of clothes for inspection, not eager to get into the argument between their troupe leader and Guivret. The two older people in their group who has been charged with playing the music for their dance performances only shook their heads in amusement as they busied themselves with unpacking the instruments to check for any damages that might have been brought about by their long travel to Camelot.

When Vivace turned towards her two male dancers, Guivret was taunting Fredric again while the other man was still trying to persuade her to make him the lead for the prince's celebration. The red-haired woman rubbed at her temple, a headache starting to form when she snapped at the squabbling pair, "Enough! If both of you cannot compromise I should just get another man to be the lead dancer."

"Here? In Camelot? Right now?" scoffed Guivret, "You can't be serious!"

Vivace narrowed her eyes at him. "You think I can't do it? Teach someone new before the prince's feast?"  
Other than being a good dancer and singer, Vivace was the one who mainly plans out their dance routines, songs and music and was proud of her ability to organise a perfect performance as well as training her dancers into achieving their highest potential.  
Guivret and Fredric may think themselves as good dancers in their own homeland, but it was Vivace who was the one who polished their talent to stand at par with performers more veteran than they were.

Fredric looked worried but Guivret refused to back down and glared back at their dance leader bravely. Even with the man's height and bulk, or despite it, the rest of the troupe knew that it took courage to challenge Vivace face-to-face. Just as Guivret was about to open his mouth to either say something mildly apologetic or stupidly damning, a knock came from the door and a head peeked in before any one of them could say a word.

"Hello," said the gangly youth as he stepped fully inside to give each of them a beaming smile, instantly blushing when he saw Sebille who gave him a mischievous wink. "I'm just here to tell you that the meals will be served at the servants dining hall three times a day - sixth hour of the morn, noon and the hour after the king's meal at night. Here are some drinks and fruits for now. I'll just - Yeargh!"

A feat that the graceful dancers found impossibly ungainly, the young man suddenly tripped on his own feet, sending water spilling out of the pitcher he was holding and splashing onto Fredric's face and the front of the dancer's shirt who had the misfortune of standing closest to the door.

"Aargh! You clumsy fool!" Fredric yelled at the flustered servant.

As the young man stammered a string of apology while wiping the squawking Fredric down and at the same time trying to pick up the fruits that fell out of the basket, Vivace, Guivret and the rest of the troupe stared in shock before breaking down in uproarious laughter.

"You said you can teach someone to take over Fredric and I? Then I choose him!" challenged Guivret to Vivace.

For a short moment, Vivace scrutinised the harried servant before turning to face Guivret's smug grin with a proud look of her own. Crossing her arms across her chest in a manner they all knew that she was about to put someone in their proper place, she proclaimed, "I accept."

"What?" cried Fredric in aghast.

The servant blinked, confused. "Errr... what?"

**-tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Load of thanks to **hermitknut **for being my beta!_

* * *

"You were what?"

"...Drafted to help out with the performance for your birthday, sire," Merlin replied. "I couldn't, could I? I mean, I'll so be busy what with being your manservant and helping Gaius out that I couldn't possibly help out with the entertainment as well, could I?"

Arthur looked at Merlin's imploring face and much as he would have liked to agree out loud right now how deplorably insufficient Merlin did his work as a proper crown prince's manservant should, he was more curious as to what it was that Merlin had been asked to do during the feast.

"What could they possibly have you do in terms of entertainment?" Arthur asked.

Merlin mumbled. "Err... well ... dance ... stuff... But ah, I'll be too busy with you and Gaius, right?"

Arthur laughed. "You dancing for an audience? Merlin! This is your chance to show the whole of Camelot your hidden talents! I'll be waiting with bated breath."

The manservant scowled at the blond. "You just want to see me embarrass myself in front of everyone."

Arthur grinned, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "Think of it as my birthday present from you."

* * *

Merlin walked towards the room where Vivace and her troupe were practicing their performance, keeping his head low, full of thoughts and trepidation as to how he could survive this ordeal that Arthur seemed to find joy in even before it had started.

"I heard you're going to be prancing around for the feast, Merlin?" someone teased as Merlin passed them by.

Merlin turned around to see two young knights, Gorven and Isdemus, amusement evident on their faces.

"Me? Psh! No... where did you hear that?" Merlin laughed nervously.

Gorven ignored his query. "Prince Arthur is eager to see you perform. So are we! We're putting a wager whether it'll turn into a comedy act instead. Of course the odds are pretty high so only Sir Leon has bet on your success but we gather he's only doing it for fun."

Anxiety filled Merlin's head, overriding his indignation that they had bet on his downfall, so he did not notice two women, one blonde and the other with dark hair walking up to him until the blonde snagged at his arm to pull him close.

"Merlin darling," Illya purred, pressing her supple bosom against Merlin's side, "It's time we chase the pleasures of the mind and body."

The two knights stared at the two beautiful women before whipping their heads back at Merlin who was looking shocked as they were.

"No! You misunderstand! She really meant-"

"I meant what I said," Illya cut him, pouting at Merlin before turning to Gorven and Isdemus with the sweet smile, "He's so shy it's adorable."

"Not to worry Merlin dear," Sebille said huskily, leaning heavily against Merlin, her slim olive-coloured fingers smoothing the edges of his red neckerchief, "We are going to teach you all that we know. You'll be loving it so much that you'd be panting for more."

"Come," Illya said, leading a sputtering Merlin away with Sebille following behind them, "Vivace's waiting in the room. She said she wants to get on you immediately."

"And don't forget that Olivia is wanting to take your trousers off," Sebille said, before turning around and waving at the gaping knights, "We'll see you later, boys."

* * *

"You - you did that on purpose!" cried Merlin as soon as he reached the practice room where Vivace and the rest of the troupe were waiting for him, "Now they're gonna tell Arthur I'm fooling around instead. Oh my God! What if Arthur tells Gaius?"

Illya sniffed. "Oh pooh! It was all in fun. They were being mean to you and I can't bear watching a sweet little puppy being bullied like that."

Merlin stared at her. "I am not a puppy."

Illya stared back into Merlin's blue eyes and squealed, hugging him suddenly that he nearly toppled back, surprised that a young woman so slight could make him lose his balance. "So adorable!"

"We're not keeping him, Illya," Guivret, his tone making known that he has said these words to the blonde before.

"My lady," Merlin turned towards Vivace with Illya still hanging at his front, "I can't keep a tune! Much less dance! Maybe - maybe I can beat a drum or something!"

"It'll be alright, Merlin," Vivace told him, standing up from the chair, "Fredric will teach you how to move. I already have the dance steps drawn out. All we need to do is get you used to the basics first and then we'll do a group practice."

"It'll take years! You saw me! I tripped and threw water all over Fredric on our first meeting."

"True," agreed the dark-haired man, "So why should I teach him how to dance?"

"I will pay you two extra gold coins more than the rest since you are teaching the lead dancer as well as learning your own steps," Vivace countered. "What say you, Guivret?"

The dark-skinned man shrugged. "It does not go against our wager. I see no problem with it."

"So it's an advantageous situation for all those concerned," Vivace said when Fredric nodded in acquiescence.

"But what about me?" Merlin complained, "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the kingdom! I will never hear the end of it!"

Fredric strode over until he was standing in front of Merlin and pulled the manservant forward by the belt with another hand holding him by the dip of his back.

Merlin couldn't stop the squeak that came out of his throat.

"Not when I'm teaching you, you won't," Fredric growled against his cheek, "I am not called the best dancer in all of Gorre for nothing."

* * *

"Step, step... dip... turn... and sway... face up, leg front, right... arms here..."

Fredric and Vivace were stern and thorough in their teaching. It felt so regimented that Merlin thought that they could give Arthur a lesson or two on physical training. All of the dancers in Vivace's troupe, including the redhead herself, were physically fit and Merlin felt himself out of his depth. His instructors were moving his body as they wished, with their hands on his shoulders, his arms, his face, his hips and often a leg knocking at his own from behind or insinuating between his knees to bend, push and pull his legs into the proper steps, and all the time one or both of them pressed against him so snuggly that he felt all their curves, bumps and ridges.

Merlin sucked in his breath when Fredric pushed Merlin forward with his a thrust of his hips from behind. He nearly tripped again and would have fallen if the dancer had not held onto his waist with a firm arm. "C-can we take a rest, please. I-I don't think I can -"

Olivia, who had already finished learning her steps with Guivret and was now going through the costumes for their performance, walked towards the three people and looked at Merlin's body thoughtfully before directing her scrutiny at the manservant's trousers. "I think we can use one of Fredric's and adjust the hem a little..."

"You're doing fine, boy," Fredric huffed against the back of the shell of Merlin's large ears, tickling Merlin into turning his head to look at the other man only to be nearly cross-eyed with the closeness and seeing the brown flecks within the grey of Fredric's eyes. He pulled Merlin back a little to allow Olivia to quickly measure Merlin's leg with Vivace helping by lifting the edge of Merlin's shirt for Olivia to see where she should start her measurement.

Fredric started to chastise him. "Really, Merlin. We've only just begun -"

"OH!"

All of the people turned to the open door see a pretty dark-skinned woman who just came into the room, her mouth open in surprise as she took in the scene where Merlin was bent over by a man from behind while an auburn-haired woman kneeled in front of the manservant, holding onto his hips, and a redheaded woman in the process of lifting up his shirt.

"Uh... I-I thought you might be thirsty so.. I-I brought... Here!" the maid stammered, nearly spilling the water when she put down the pitcher with a panicked clatter.

The woman suddenly turned towards Merlin, wringing her hands in worry. "Merlin, ummm... Are-are you... alright?"

"Huh? Of course, Gwen, I'm-" Suddenly the young man's eyes widened at the implication of what she was seeing. His suspicion was instantly confirmed when he spied the fierce blush on her cheeks.

"He's in good hands, my lady," Fredric said, his leering tone coloured with amusement, "We're taking good care of him."

The maid's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, that's- I mean... well, good luck then! I mean... see you Merlin!" she said in a rush, running out of the room in haste.

"No, wait! Gwen! It's not what you think!"

Fredric's laughter was stopped by a sharp elbow on the ribs from an annoyed manservant. "It's not funny! Gwen's going to think the worst of me!"

"She'll think you're having the time of your life by the time we're done with you."

"H-how _long _are we going to do this?"

Fredric gave Merlin a decidedly evil-looking smirk. "As _long_ as it takes, Merlin," the dancer drawled, "As _long_ as it takes."

**-tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

The celebration had started with the king's speech and then the crown prince's before the entertainment began.

A forty-year-old, accomplished singer sang a story of bravery and victory, elating the court with her melody; a trio of acrobats and daredevils juggled glass balls and pulled out swords from their throats, shocking people and delighting even those who could barely stomach danger; and two jesters partnered together that left everyone in stitches with their antics and cheeky quips.

When the meals were eaten and dishes taken away, Arthur had started to wonder whether his manservant has proven too much of a graceless fool to be given a task to perform in front of an audience. He had only seen Merlin twice in the last few days of preparation but even when he had it had not been enough time to ask his manservant about the surprising things he had heard from his knights (they swore Merlin had been about to partake in an orgy the last time they saw him) and Morgana (Gwen thought that some of the performers were molesting her dear friend).

Arthur was still thinking that it was proper of him to allow Merlin his privacy until after the feast where then he would beat some answers out of his rake of a manservant, when a strain of music began and four people took to the performance area in the middle of the hall.

Arthur motioned for the performance officiator and the middle-aged man quickly attended him, quietly informing him the name of the leader of the troupe, their type of performance and that it would be the last show for the night. As soon as the man stepped back, Arthur began his scrutiny of the two men of the group - one in dark red, one in sky blue, both wearing masks which covered their faces - seeing that neither of them looked like Merlin.

Someone began to sing, and when Arthur looked, it was a red-haired woman with a simple, soft coloured dress standing behind the dancers. Her voice was clear enough to be carried across the hall, mixing in harmony with the music played by the two men standing beside her.

**"I'll dive deep and I have fallen all away. Happily, there's no escape so surrender to your heart..."**

The four started dancing together, the woman in red dancing with the man in red and the woman in blue dancing with the man in blue. They were all wearing full masks and Arthur guessed that that was to prevent their faces detracting from their dance because now the court could only bring their attention to the fluid beauty of their movements - gentle, vigorous and passionate.

**"Giving in to all of this, fascinated by your kiss. I'm floating in your arms."**

Another couple appeared from the sides, the man wearing a dark red shirt and the woman wearing a sky blue dress - just like one of the men and one of the women already dancing. The only difference was that instead of wearing a mask that covered the whole of their faces, the mask covered only half - from their forehead to the tip of their nose.

Arthur leaned forward, knowing without a doubt that the performer in red with half a mask was Merlin. He recognised the tell-tale features: the pale skin, big ears, cupid bow lips, jutting chin and those awfully gangly limbs.

There was, however, no sign of the clumsiness that Arthur associated with Merlin when he began to move with the couple in red. The new dancer lacked finesse and grace but the beauty was still there - to such a point that Arthur wondered if he had been mistaken thinking that this man was Merlin.

**"Take your time... Ooh, I want to breathe you in. A little while, to ease your mind. You are the world I am living in.."**

The male lead dancer was locked in a dance with the couple in red. He led the woman to a series of provocative movements and at the same time allowing the other male to hold him like a paramour. Arthur grabbed his wine and downed the whole cup, trying to cool the sudden stiffling heat in his chest.

**"Precious time with you. Diving in the blue, we are riding on the waves. These are loving days with you..."**

The lead female dancer was going through the same motion with the other dancers in blue, however in a different form. When she danced with the man they seemed to be in a near equal partnership and with the other woman, her motions became softer and more compliant.

The dancers' bodies moved together - woman with man, man with woman, man with man, woman with woman - sensuous and intimate. It was outrageous, marvelous and close to being condemning; Arthur was certain that the reason the troupe was so reknowned was their brave innovation to dance and music. The prince was torn, uneasy at watching his manservant move in ways meant to seduce the minds into thinking of acts filthy and unbidden - and yet he could not stop looking, afraid that it would be the only time he could ever witness this fantastical transformation. It also made him wonder what went on behind those doors when they practiced for their performance. It would not be surprising at all if the talks regarding orgies and molestation proved true.

**"Fantasy... I feel it rushing over me, there's nowhere else I want to be. My love is by my side."**

Suddenly the two lead dancers broke off from their group and they met together in the middle, stopping in front of each other and dancing together but never touching, like two people partaking in a coy act of flirtation.

**"For a moment, you and me holding onto ecstacy. Give us all day and night..."**

They seemed innocent and in love but afraid to take the step to close the gap, flittering back and forth, being pushed and pulled by an invisible bond between them.

**"Take your time... Oh, I want to breathe you in for a little while to ease your mind. You are the world I am living in..."**

Inch by inch they neared and Arthur thought he could hear one of the ladies give a little gasp of excitement, but just as their fingers were about to touch, the couple was pulled away by their companions and made to dance away, away, away.

The entanglement among the dancers in red and blue voiced the struggle for love and order but love prevailed when the lead dancers broke away and finally came together, the man in red engulfing the woman in blue in his arms before he began to lead her in a series of twirls, dips and turns.

**"Precious time with you. We are diving in the blue, riding on the waves. These are loving days with you..."**

The performance continued to enchant the spectators with the dance of union, love and passion until the music slowly trickled down and quietly ended, leaving the hall breathlessly silent.

Arthur stood up and began to clap and quickly everyone joined in their appreciation to the last show that close the night with a wonderful end. Amidst the applause, the prince pointed a finger at the male lead dancer and motioned him forward with a grin.

"You, forward right now."

The man hesitated until one of the other dancers gave him a small push which forced the man to stagger and trip forward; it shockingly became an all-out tumble that landed the dancer in red on the floor right in front of the high table. As soon as the head of untidy mop of hair appeared from behind the table, Arthur bent down and pulled the mask off of the dancer's face even before the dark-haired man had finished picking himself off the ground.

Arthur laughed, oddly relieved to see the Merlin he knew behind the mask and not the sensuous man he saw entrance the whole court a few moments ago. "You came through for me in the end, you clumsy idiot."

Merlin wanted to protest but Arthur's smile melted his embarassment, bringing a similiar grin to his lips. "Glad to have entertained you, sire. Happy Birthday."

**-end**

* * *

_Thank you again to **hermitknut **for being my beta! :D_

_Disclaimer: Merlin tv series chara not mine. Neither are the song lyrics in bold which are from Kylie Minogue's Loving Days with a few changes for grammar purposes. Lovely song :)_ Go have a listen!


End file.
